legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Mhina (Story)
Prologue The sun was shining over the Pride Lands. And the Animals there was living their happy lives. At Pride Rock, five lion cubs; Malka,Tojo, Kula, Kopa and Chumvi were gathered around there adopted father, Mhina, who was telling them stories of his adventures when he was a cub. "And it was thanks to Kion's Army we defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands" Mhina concluded his story, to which the cubs replied with a cheer. "Dad, can you tell us another story from when you were a cub?" Malka asked. Mhina briefly paused before saying "well, Malka, the first adventure that I ever had was when I came to the pride lands". "Well, we can most certainly disagree with that, Mhina" Mhina turns around to see his friend jasiri and the lion guard. "Don't you remember, that time whe-'' Kion asked. "Nope" Mhina interrupted quickly. "We have to get help from- "I don't know what you’re taking about" "With Imara and Hasira- "Nope. I have no recollection of those peo- "Mhina! Please let us finish". Fuli shouted. "I know. I remember. It's just, I don't think that that's the kind of story we should be telling the cubs". "Dad, please, we got to grow up sometime" Kula pleaded. Mhina glanced at Kion, who gave him his usual nod of approval. He turned back to the cubs and said "Okay, I'll tell you the story. So this happened a long time ag- "Aw, is this going one of those boring, historical stories" Kopa moaned. "Someone dies in it" said Bunga. "Okay". Mhina, Jasiri and the lion guard looked at each other with shock look on their Faces. "Well that got their Attention" "So" Mhina continued, "this happened when we were your age." Chapter 1: A New Journey Flashback It was early in the morning. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon of the outland’s volcano. And zakia was trying to train Mhina for their next attack on the pride lands. Zakia punched Mhina in the face. Mhina screamed out in pain. "Get up and Fight already" Zakia Growled. Mhina was trying to get up but Zakia his dug his claws into his Back. Mhina was trying to hold in his scream from all the pain. “Your just a disgrace to call Lyena kind!” It was then when Mhinda Got a bust of energy and threw Zakia off."I told you i don't want to do this" "You know well that since you are a member of this clan you have to train like the rest of us." Zakia and mhina begans to argue causing a rucks with in the clan that kucha has to check out. "Enough! Mhina your grounded in till further notice! And don't you dare even talk back to your elders again." Afterwards the clan begans to surround Mhina and Hawla blocks the clan from getting closer to mhina. "Stay away from him" Tuhfa walks towards her sister. "Get out of this, Hawla" "But don't you think your pushing him too hard?" Hawla asked. Tuhfa pushes her out of the way. " With that out of the way. (Looks at Mhina) Mhina, until further notice you are grounded. Which means you will not go with us to the pride lands. Mhina looks around to find a way out. " Fine, if you guys don't want me here then I'll just leave." Mhina slides down a hill, and runs off. " Don't just stand there get him." Kucha growls. The clan chases after mhina. One if the members of the clan tries to pin down on Mhina. " Hey, come back here!" As soon as member of the clan throw itself on Mhina. He moves out of the way causing the lyena to hit it's head on a rock. Tuhfa and Zakia growls at mhina. "You have no where to go, Mhina." "That's want you think" Mhina jumps over them. But kucha blocks his path. "Now, Mhina. be a good nephew and stop with this foolishness." Kucha said while walking towards Mhina. "No, i'm not going back with you." Mhina said. "Fine i guess i have no choice but to make you." Kucha trys to attack but mhina jumped on top his Aunt head, and escapes from the outlands. "Mhina!" Kucha yells, as she try's to climb up to get him. Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands the lion guard was patrolling near Chakula Pains. The Guard was lead by a Young Male Lion cub with a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown. "I Don't Think there's any Problems here. Ono, can you check if you can see anything from above?" "Affirmative!" The rest of the Guard watched as ono files into the clouds and uses his keen eye sight. Everything Seems fine at fist until he spotted Mhina leaving the Outlands. "Hapana! Kion!" Ono flew back down. "What's Happening, Ono?" "A Lyena from the outlands is here in the pride lands!" Fuli turned to Ono with a serious look on her face The Female Cheetah had vivid yellow fur, with many dark brown spots and markings all over her body. Of these spots, she has five rectangular spots with smaller spots within them, as well as three spots on either side of her face. Some are solid, while others have hollow centers. Her inner ears are light brown, rimmed with dark brown.Her eyes are emerald green."It Might be one of the Members of Kucha's Clan. Kucha could have sent it here to cause some Trouble." Fuli Said. Kion Stepped towards Ono. "Ono, lead the way." Soon Kion and his lion guard raced towards where Ono saw the lyena. Meanwhile, Mhina climb up a tree so he can rest a little. "Im glad i got away from her. Now i can just relax..." While Mhina was resting the lion guard shows up. "He's Over here!" Ono shouted. Mhina woke up and starts to look around to see whats going on. "What? What's going on?!" Mhina looks at the lion guard. More Coming Soon! Chapter 2: The Adventure Onward Coming Soon! Chapter 3: Lost Coming Soon! Hot Heads Coming Soon! Reunion Coming Soon! Family Unbonding Coming Soon! Broken Connections Coming Soon! Untold Secrets Coming Soon! Loss of Mind Coming Soon! The Struggle Coming Soon! Stranger Danger Coming Soon! The rivalry Coming Soon! Two to None Coming Soon! Simba's Mistake Coming Soon! Upsetting the balance Coming Soon! Nightmare Fuel Coming Soon!Category:Fanfiction